Charmed
by staronmybelly
Summary: A new girl moves to Konoha, and gets tangled up in the web of the lives of three special genin. She's not all she appears to be though.[All chapters revised]
1. Enter, Airashii

**Title**: Charmed

**Author**: Tia Watson

**Summary:** A new student join's Naruto's class, but she's not what you'd expect.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own Airashii and the plot.

**Author's Notes:** This is a revised version of my story, unexpected

(-)

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student, Watsuburo Airashii." Iruka said, as a girl walked in the room.

She was petite, actually shorter than Naruto, with a nice figure for her age. She had dark hair, that was short and flicked out, with two longer pieces coming from behind her ears, and ending where her ribcage ended. She had tannish brown skin, with a marking on her face, that was under her eyes, and curved up slightly on the brige of her nose and where her eyes ended. It almost looked like someone had been coloring a mask on her face and gone over the bottom. Her eyes where a dark olive-y green, but they were surprisingly bright. She wore a black jacket that had ribbed sleeves and neck, that ended right below her bust. The jacket was unzipped, and had her family symbol, a five pointed star with a hole in the middle, on the back. Underneath the jacket she wore an olive green halter top. She wore a black skirt that had slits up the sides, and grey shorts with olive trim underneath the skirt. On her feet she wore black combat boots. (Remember, she's from the other side of the world, where not everyone wears sandals). She was very pretty, and it was obvious others had noticed it, because most of the girls were glaring at her.

"Now," said Iruka, "If you want to ask her any questions, you may do so now"

About a dozen people raised their hands.

"You there, in the orange." Airashii said, pointing to Naruto.

"What's up with that tattoo on your face?" he asked, being blunt.

Airashii instinctively put her hand up to cover her nose, but caught herself, and lowered her hand. She took a deep breath and stated, "It's nothing really. I was born with it. I'm pretty sure It's a birthmark."

"Oh" Naruto said. For some reason that marking reminded him of his whisker marks.

Airashii moved onto the next person, who just so happened to be Ino.

"Do they have ninjas where you come from?" the blonde inquired.

"Yes," She simply stated.

The questions continued on like this, until it there where no more questions. When that was the case, Airashii took a seat beside a very handsome young man with dark hair and black eyes. He was cute, and had nice muscles as far as she could tell.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to take the test to become a ninja!" Iruka said, "everyone line up in the front of the classroom."

Airashii followed the boy down there, with Naruto right behind her. Everyone stood in line, went into a room, made a clone of themselves infront of the Hokage when it was their turn. When it was Naruto's turn, he failed. Walking off dejectedly he passed Airashii, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe you'll do better next time," she said

"Yeah right," He said, his head hanging low.

(-)

I'm not going to go into the details of how Naruto passes. It happens as usual, where he finds out about the Kyuubi and everything.

Airashii means pretty in Japanese, and it is fitting, seeing as how this chracter's normal name is Lynette, which means pretty.

Please review, I love constructive criticism, votes on what should happen, compliments, anything but flames!

Edit: I accidentally put Shichibi instead of Rokubi. Sorry.

3,

Bijou


	2. Meeting the teams

**Title: **Unexpected

**Chapter:** Team's Introduced!

**Summary:** When a new girl joins Konoha's Academy, she's not quite what you expect.

**Author:** Tia/Bijou

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do own Airashii and the plot.

**Author's notes:** Rehaul chapter 2

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thought_'

'**Kyubi speech/thought**'

'**_Rokubi speech/thought_**'

'**Inner Sakura**'

-

The next morning Airashii got ready as normal. Just before she left she took her ninja headband, and tied it loosely around her waist, letting it settle at her hips, slightly crooked.. She wanted to get to the Academy on time, and she lived quite away's away, so she set out early. As she walked down the street, a flash of blue caught her eye. She turned her head to see the same dark haired kid she sat by yesterday. She crossed the street and walked a bit faster to catch up to him.

"Hi," she said, tugging her sleeve. "I'm Airashii, but you already know that."

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the boy looking the other way.

Airashii fumed inside. This boy could have at least offered a smile, or said hi or SOMETHING!

'**_You deserve better. You should pummel him!_**' a female voice with a slight Transylvanian accent practically screamed in her head.

'_No! No one knows me here, and I don't want to send off a wrong message, but I won't sit by and be mistreated either'_ She replied.

She quickly stopped and glared at Sasuke. "You know, you should be more respectful and nice when talking to a female."

"Hn," was his reply, as he still looked the other way.

"And," Airashii said, still not done, "you should look at the person when they're talking to you, or you are talking to them."

I don't know what the standards are in Konoha, but according to the standards where I come from, you're just a loser bastard with no manners." She said rattling on, but then she caught herself, and gave herself a mental kick. This is exactly why no one liked her in her old country. When she got to rattling on, she usually offended people or got annoying.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said bluntly, but Airashii was un-phased.

"And you're still a loser bastard." She replied a sickly sweet smile coming over her face, as she crossed back over the street. When she got over there, she gave herself a bigger mental kick. She really needed to get over her attitude problem, and try to tone down her temper. But she did hate when she was treated with disrespect.

'**_Way to go kit, you sure showed him!_**' the Rokubi complemented, though Airashii wouldn't exactly call that a compliment. She was almost to school when someone yelled her name.

"Airashii-san!" said an eccentric blonde, running up to her. "You were right! I passed!"

"Congratulations!" she said, giving him a small smile, and closing her eyes, making her look a bit like a weasel.

Across the street, Sasuke looked at the girl who had told him off as if he was Naruto.

'Why doesn't she swoon over me like the other girls?' he though, 'and why does it bother me?' but he pushed all those thoughts out of his mind.

-

By time they got to the academy, Naruto and Airashii had been chatting like they were old friends. They both discovered that they had the same favorite food, and that they both had a bit of a problem with Sasuke. When they entered the classroom, Airashii was a bit dismayed to see that the only available seats where far apart. The blonde rushed off to sit next to Sakura, and Airashii took her place by her friend Emiko. She watched as Naruto squatted on the desk in front of Sasuke, and stared at him. Airashii watched in horror as the boy behind Naruto bumped him, and caused Naruto and Sasuke to kiss. She couldn't help it, and giggles escaped. The looks on their faces as they tore away. It was PRICELESS! The funniest part was when all the girls started to beat up Naruto. The room calmed down as Iruka entered, and pulled a list out of his back pocket. Airashii zoned out during the first two teams, but perked up when her name was called.

"Team 6: Watsuburo Airashii, Ishida Raidon, and Rinton Sora." She looked through the room until she spotted her teammates. Raidon was a handsome boy with shaggy jet black hair, and sky blue eyes. He was obviously tall, with a lean, slightly muscular build. Sora had dirty blonde hair, in almost the same style as Sasuke, but his had shorter bangs, that weren't center parted, and they covered part of one of his greeny-blue eyes. "Your Team leader is Iganame Zen. Meet her on the Konoha Bridge." He moved on to the next team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. You'll be meeting here in the classroom. Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata…."

Airashii continued to daydream, until it was time to meet her sensei. She was the last one out the door, so she caught a glimpse of Naruto placing the eraser between the two sliding doors.

'I feel bad for the guy who's going to get hit by that trick.' She thought to herself, before running to catch up to Sora and Raidon.

-

Edit: Rehauled this chapter.

Leave a comment, and vote on the parings! I really want the public's input on this area. I also love constructive crit! If you think Airashii is a little harsh, I have already stated she has a bit of an attitude problem, and a bad temper.

Bijou


	3. Three disks and failure

**Title:** Unexpected

**Chapter: **introducing: Kakashi Sensei

**Author:** Tia/Bijou

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own Airashii and the plot

**Author's notes:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Don't forget to leave a comment, and vote for the pairings!

**Pairing votes:**

Ai-Naru: 1

Sasu-Ai: 0

Saku-Sasu: 0

Saku-Naru: 0

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thought_'

'**Kyuubi speech/thought**'

**_'Rokubi speech/thought_**'

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

(-)

**_'HELL YEAH! I'm with Sasuke! He's all mine.' _**Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura looked over all her team mates.

"Sasuke-kun! Come sit with us." Sakura said, smiling at him.

Sasuke sighed, and walked over to where the group was sitting. Naruto was busy placing a chalk eraser over the door.

"Only a fool of a ninja would fall for that." Sakura said, criticizing Naruto's prank.

'I love those kinds of things!' Inner sakura said, laughing.

Just then, a silver haired jounin walked in, and the eraser fell on his head.

"My impression of you guys." He said, his hands in his pockets, "I hate you"

Everyone sweat dropped.

'THAT WAS HILARIOUS!' Inner Sakura stated, punching her fist in the air

(-)

The three sat on a bench outside the academy, just staring at each other. Kakashi sighed, and started to strike up a conversation.

"Okay everybody, let's share about ourselves. Our likes, our dislikes, our hobbies, and our goals." He said.

"Why don't we start with you?" Naruto asked.

"Okay." Replied the man, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future?...Hmm… Hobbies, well I have a lot of those. Next?"

Naruto stood up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Cup Ramen. What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream is to be Hokage, and have all the people of the village acknowledge my skills." He proclaimed.

'_Does he ever think about anything other than Ramen?_' Sakura wondered

"My hobbies," Naruto continued, "Pranks, I guess."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Said the raven haired genin, staring at the ground, "There are tons of things I dislike, and not anything I really like. And I don't want to use the word dream but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan, and….. To kill a certain man."

Sakura and Naruto gave him a shocked look.

"Last?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shifted a bit closer to Sasuke. "I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is actually a person," she said, blushing and looking at Sasuke, "My dreams for the future are to get married, my hobby is… well, and the thing I dislike is Naruto." She finished.

Naruto just sat there with a defeated look on his face. It was obvious how much he liked Sakura.

"Now," Kakashi said standing up, "Meet on the bridge tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast…… Or you'll throw up"

(-)

Airashii sat on the railing of the bridge, next to her teammates. A man with spiky brown hair, dressed in the normal jonin outfit, walked up to him

"Greetings. I'm your jonin instructor, Iganame Zen. Why don't we each tell three interesting things about ourselves.

"My name is Rinton Sora. My dad owns a weapon shop, and my mom is a seamstress. I've been training with weapons since I was 5. My favorite color is sky blue." Now it was Raidon's turn.

"My name is Ishida Raidon. My favorite food is sushi. I like to swim, and my favorite color is orange."

Airashii smiled, seeing as it was her turn. "My name is Watsuburo Airashii. I like Weasels. My favorite type of weather is stormy weather where there's thunder and lightning, and I was the top acrobatic student where I used to live."

Zen grinned. His students were pretty normal kids

"What about you?" Raidon asked his instructor.

"Well, my name is Iganame Zen. I'm married, and I have a three year old son named Haru. My favorite color is maroon"

Sora jumped off the railing.

"When are we going to do our first mission?" He asked growing impatient. Zen chuckled.

"First you have to take a test. If you pass, you become genin. If you fail, you're sent back to the academy where you will have a chance to become a genin later."

Airashii sighed and rubbed her temples. She hoped that she wouldn't fail. If she did, then the most important step in her grand scheme of things was ruined. Oh well. She was positive she would pass.

"What I did, was hide three disks all around Konoha. I have one example disk here." Zen pulled a what looked like a silver Frisbee out of a bag. It had a red ring around the outside, and the Konoha symbol in the middle.

"What you are to do, is find them by sunset. If you don't, you fail."

He tucked the disk back in his pocket, "Begin."

Airashii closed her eyes, and made the seal of the ram.

'SENSES OF THE WEASLE!' She exclaimed, closing her eyes.

**_'Senses of the weasel, coming right up."_**

Airashii opened her eyes, which had surprisingly become dark, and if you looked closely, you could see the feral pupil. Her hair gained white tips, and the line on her face darkened. Her team mates were a bit confused by her sudden transformation, but they shrugged it off. She silently sniffed the air, and caught scent of one of the disks.

"How fast are you guys?" She asked her team mates.

"Pretty fast." They both replied, as they followed Airashii , who was following the scent of the disk. Their hunt led them to the market place, where Sora spotted the first disk in a crate of watermelons. He picked it up and put it in the bag that Zen-sensei had given them.

"That was pretty easy. I hope the next ones are too.

"I have the scent of the next one!"

Team six rushed off, toward the shopping district, which led them in the most expensive store in Konoha. They looked around the store for a while, until Raidon spotted it sticking out of the pocket of the jacket on a mannequin. Team six was about to rush off to the next one, but Airashii couldn't catch the scent. She wondered why, but realized as the headache hit her, and her appearance returned to normal. The boys of team six sweat dropped. Their only hope of passing had just lost the senses, and it was too late to go searching everywhere, seeing as the sun was beginning to set. Team six dejectedly walked back to Konoha bridge.

"So did you guys find them all?" Zen asked, anticipating whether he could pass them or fail them. Team six dejectedly shook their heads. Airashii was especially sad. The most important step. Ruined. And she had been on her way to becoming a great ninja!

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to fail you all."

Airashii and the others slowly and sadly walked back to their own homes, each going a separate way. When Airashii got home, she took a shower and flopped down on her bed almost immediately falling asleep.

(-)

The next day, she spent moping around, watching TV, eating, and taking naps. She really didn't know what to do. She was about to doze off for the third time that day, when someone knocked at the door. She opened it and was surprised to see a sliver haired man, with a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Hello Airashii."

(-)

Hope you liked the new chapter! The next one is coming soon!

Bijou


	4. The training begins

**Title: **Charmed

**Chapter:** 4- An addition

**Author: **Tia/Bijou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do own Airashii and the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all my reviews!

"Normal speech"

'normal thought'

'**Kyubi speech/thought'**

'_**Rokubi speech/thought'**_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

(-)

Airashii arrived at the bridge very early in the morning, surprisingly well rested. She sat on the side railing and watched the sun rise. She did it almost every morning, usually from the roof of her house though.

"It's pretty isn't it?" a voice behind her asked. She turned, and found herself staring into obsidian eyes.

"That's one of the longest sentences I've heard you speak." The foreign kunoichi said, hopping off the rail. She noticed that he didn't look away during their conversation. The foreign genin pulled a shuriken out of her pouch, boredly examining it for chips or nicks, which she only did when there was nothing else to do.

'I wish someone else would come!' she thought, 'I hate silence!'. The two genin stood, not talking, until Sakura arrived. She noted that they were a bit closer together than normal, and she wondered why.

**_'What did that wench do with my Sasuke-kun?'_** Inner Sakura screamed.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl said, ignoring the other female.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"You should be more polite to her, seeing as she's trying her best to be nice to you." Airashii said, boredly. She loved picking out the flaws in people, despite her many.

"So did you sleep well?" Sakura questioned.

"I slept fine." Sasuke said, looking at the river below.

Sakura rattled on to Sasuke a while, before turning to look at Airashii. She stared at her a while, before walking over to her.

"Your hair's glossier than mine. What shampoo and conditioner do you use?" Sakura questioned. As soon as she found out, she would rush off to the store and buy it.

'Sasuke probably loves glossy hair,' she thought happily.

"Senzai no Kinomi." She simply stated. Airashii was a bit annoyed that the pink haired kunoichi was always thinking about Sasuke, and how she looked.

'I bet she spends more time in front of a mirror than she does training.' Airashii thought.

"Oh? I've never heard of it. Where can you get it?"

"It's a family recipe. I only give it to close personal friends."

"Oh." Sakura said.

'**_AND I WAS ON MY WAY TO PERFECT HAIR!'_** inner Sakura cried.

Naruto ran up to the bridge and arrived panting.

"Airashii-san?" He questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Airashii smiled. "I don't really know. Kakashi just said for me to meet him here. Something about a mentoring program."

Just then Kakashi poofed in.

"You're a bad example." Airashii stated, "Teachers are never supposed to be late."

"I got lost on the road of life."

Airashii and Sasuke both sighed at the same time. It was obvious that this was just a lame excuse.

"What are we going to do today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the masked man.

"Training." He simply stated.

(-)

"If you don't already know," Kakashi said when they all reached the training grounds, "I invited Airashii here to help us with a bit of training."

"What type?" Sakura asked, curious. It's pretty weird if someone from another team shows up for training

"Well," Kakashi began, "It's sort of like a mentoring program. Student helping student. For the rest of the week, Airashii, you're going to be helping Naruto, and Sasuke, you're going to be helping Sakura."

**'HELL YEAH! HE'S ALL MINE!'**

The real reason behind the mentoring progam was for Naruto to get traning with the Kyubi, and since he had been told by the Hokage that Airashii was also a Jinchuuriki, he thought it would be a good Idea for her to train with Naruto.

Airashii got up, and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on," She said, "We'll train over here." The dark haired kunoichi led him to a clearing on the other side of the training area, where they could get some privacy.

"Sit down" She instructed. Naruto followed her order, and sat down Indian Style across from her.

"Naruto, do your team mates know that the Kyubi is sealed inside of you?" She asked. The answer to this question would determine where and when they could do their training.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked. The only people who knew were the people who were there when it was sealed inside of him.

"It's a talent I have. Something to do with the mental connection between all Biju and their vessels." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears before asking again, "Do your teammates know?"

"Umm, No." The blonde cyclone replied, leaning back against a tree.

"Do you mind if they know?"

"Yeah, I don't want them to treat me like a demon or something. I'd prefer they don't know.."

"Alright then, I guess we can stay here."

(-)

Sakura and Sasuke basically stayed in the same place.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what are you going to teach me?" The pink haired genin asked, giggling.

"You obviously don't know very many techniques, and your taijutsu is horrendous."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I guess we'll start by doing one hundred kicks to this log with each leg." The two genins walked up to the upright logs, and Sakura started kicking one, while Sasuke kicked another.

(-)

"Alright Naruto, close your eyes." Airashii said. Both she and Naruto were seated on the ground in a meditative position. Airashii was naturally giving off a purple haze of chakra, but this chakra had no hint of red, and her appearance was normal.

"Now," said the genin turned sensei, "I want you to delve into the dark corners of your mind. Your goal is to come in contact with the Kyubi, while still being aware of you senses. Concentrate on contacting the Kyubi."

Airashii was already deep in her mind having her own conversation with the Rokubi.

(-)

Naruto walked down a long damp hallway, not really knowing where he was going, to simply put it, he was searching the deep depths of his mind. He saw to glowing spots at the end of the hall way, so he kept going. As he got closer to those spots, he realized that they were inside a cage. So this was where the Kyubi resided. Naruto walked up to the cage.

**'Ahh, so this is my container,'** said the demon fox, his eyes glowing brighter now.

'Impressive huh?' Naruto said back, striking a pose.

**'I can't believe they put me in a midget.'**

'Hey!' Naruto exclaimed, 'I'm going to be Hokage one day, and you're in my body, so if I die, you die! You better show some respect! I put up with being shunned for most of my life because of you!'

**'What do you want kid?'**

'Ahh, so this is the Kyubi.'

Naruto turned around, surprised to see Airashii standing behind him. Accompanying her was the haze of a giant weasel like creature, with the same mark on its face that Airashii had.

'How did you get in here?' Naruto asked

'I don't know. I'm thinking that it has to do something with our chakra combining, and the fact that we both have biju. All biju containers probably all have some weird connection or something like that.'

'Ahh… She's a smart one kid,' the Kyubi said to Naruto, 'Now what do you want?'

**_'He's come to make a contract with you, like my container did with me,' _**Interrupted the Rokubi

'**And what are the terms of this contract?'** The Kyubi asked.

'You lend Naruto your power whenever he wants it, and you help him out. Kind of like mentoring.' Airashii said. These where the same terms for her contract with Raiju, the Rokubi.

**'And what do I get in return?'** The Kyubi asked.

'What do you want?'

**'Even though I'm a demon, I do get a bit lonely. I want permission to enter his mind and talk to him whenever I feel like it.'**

Airashii sweat dropped. Were all the biju like this? The Rokubi had requested the same thing.

**'What do you say Naruto? Is it a deal?'** The Kyubi asked the small blonde boy.

'I accept'

'Now Naruto, write your name in blood underneath the seal.' Airashii instructed.

Naruto made a small cut on his thumb with a Kunai, and did as he was told.

They both snapped out of his mind, and returned back to reality.

(-)

Sakura lay on the ground, looking beat. She had never done so many punches, kicks, jumps, and sit ups in her entire life. Sasuke, as usual, was being his cool self and leaning against a tree. There was a look on his face that told you he was fatigued though.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, sitting up, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Sasuke sighed. She asked him this almost every time the met. "No Sakura, I don't want to go out with you."

"Why not?" She whined, obviously upset despite the numerous times he has turned her down.

"Because, you're annoying. I don't want to say this, but I'd rather hang out with Airashii than you. At least she's more concentrated on training than she is on her looks."

Sakura hung her head and sweat dropped.

'If he likes Airashii because she trains more, than I will too!' she thought, determined, and got up.

"Come on!" She said, "What are we going to do next."

(-)

Naruto stood up and brushed him self off, as did Airashii.

"Fur ball, are you there?" Naruto said out loud.

'**Yeah, I'm here.'**

Airashii stared at the blue orange clad genin. Boy was he thick.

"He's in your mind dobe. You don't have to talk to him out loud, just think to him, if that makes sense."

"Oh," Naruto said, sweat dropping.

"Since he's in your mind, The Kyubi can hear and see everything you do. And if were in close enough vicinity, I can also hear the Kyubi, due to the fact that I was there when you made the contract, and because the Rokubi is in me. My old mentor once told me that all the biju had a mental connection, so I guess it kind of carries on to their containers. Right fur ball?"

**'Ah, you are clever. And correct.'** The Kyubi said.

'I know it.' Airashii shot back at the Kyubi. She was amused to see the reaction on Naruto's face from having heard her voice in his head.

"Does this mean that you can read my and the Kyubi's thoughts?" Naruto asked. He didn't want someone to be able to know what he was thinking.

**_'Only if you or the Kyubi specifically direct them at her. Like wise, you can't read Airashii's and my thoughts unless we direct them to you and the Kyubi.'_**

****Naruto jumped about three feet. "Ahh! Who are you?" Naruto yelled out loud, causing him to receive weird looks from the rest of team seven.

Raiju sighed. This kid was REALLY dumb.

**_'I'm Raiju, the Rokubi'_**

'Oh, that giant rat that was with Shii-chan?'

**_'I AM NOT A RAT! I'M A WEASLE!'_** The Rokubi boomed in Naruto's head. Naruto whimpered, and Airashii laughed. Training with Naruto was going to be fun.

(-)

Sasuke looked over to where Airashii and Naruto were training. He couldn't really see them through the trees, but from what he could see, they looked like they were having fun. For a second Sasuke wished he was training with Airashii instead of Sakura.

'Whoa! What am I thinking? She hate's me and I hate her, Don't I?' He lingered on that thought a moment, then banished it from his head, and continued running around the training field with Sakura.

(-)

All right! I hope you liked this chapter.

'Senzai no Kimoni' means Garden's fruits. Kind of meant to be like Garnier Fructis, because that's the shampoo and conditioner I use.

Don't forget to leave a comment!

Bijou


	5. missions and the truth

**Title: **Charmed

**Chapter: **5 – Missions and the truth.

**Author: **Tia/Bijou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do won Airashii and the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm really working on making my chapters longer. I'm so happy that I get a lot of positive reviews, but I also like constructive crit. It helps me make my stories much better. Anyways, here are the current standings

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

'**Kyubi speech/thought'**

'_**Rokubi speech/thought'**_

'**Inner Sakura'**

(-)

Naruto groaned. Why was Kakashi-sensei always late?

"Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Sakura." Airashii said, walking up to team seven

"Shii-chan! What took you so long?" The blonde cyclone asked, "I had to sit here with Grumpy.

"I slept in 's all." The dark haired Kunoichi said, munching on a sugar and cinnamon rice cake. Naruto projected an image of her hanging over the edge of the bed, drool coming out of her mouth, to her mind.

"I do NOT sleep like that!" Airashii protested.

"It worked!" Naruto said. He had been wondering if he could send images. Airashii grinned, and sent Naruto an image of him in pink bunny slippers.

"But they're comfortable! They keep my feet warm!"

The Raiju chuckled. _**'Kid,' **_she said_**, 'you are pathetic.'**_

All of this yelling and seemingly silent conversing got the two biju containers odd looks from the other two members of team seven. Airashii gave in and stuck out her tongue, then turned her back on The blonde, who did the same.

In poofed Kakashi.

"I got a misson for you all."

"Is it to get a missing nin, or track down an angry murderer, or save a damsel, or…"

Kakashi sighed. This kid didn't realize you had to start out small.

"No, our first mission is simply painting the fence around konoha."

"Aww man!" Naruto said, obviously disappointed.

(-)

Airashii spent almost all of the missions practicing her telepathy with Naruto, since she couldn't participate. This was because, despite working with them and the mentoring thing, she wasn't a part of team seven, more like an occasional addition. Kakashi said she didn't have to come on the missions with them, since she wasn't getting paid, but she enjoyed watching them work while she got to sit in the shade, lounging. Some times Naruto and Airashii would send each other funny images just to lighten the mood. The one that was the best of them all was the picture of Airashii holding Sasuke up by the ankles, and Naruto pouring paint down one of the legs of his shorts.

(-)

"Now that we're done with our mission for today, I would like to hear how your training has been going." Kakashi said. He was actually really curious how the blonde and the brunette's training had gone. He hoped he had made the right decision putting them together, because he knew that he was a joker and she was a laugher, but Airashii proved to be a good instructor.

"Well," Sasuke began, "Sakura and I trained in Taijutsu, and we mostly did excersises. Punches, kicks, blocks, etcetera."

"Interesting," Kakashi said, "And how about you Airashii?"

"Nothing much. We just worked on chakra control and a few simple ninjutsu.." The green eyed kunoichi said, making it sound like no big deal.

"Okay then," Kakashi said,"we'll pick up the training tomorrow then.

(-)

Bijou


	6. Reactions, Emotions Emerge

**Title:** Unexpected

**Chapter:**6- Reactions and emotions

**Author:** Tia/Bijou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own Airashii and the plot.

**Author's notes:** Thanks for all the great comments, and a special thanks to KaL-El of Krypt0n, who gave me the idea to make the reactions a separate chapter.

(-)

After Kakashi visited Sasuke and Sakura's training session, he called everyone back in for a group meeting.

I know I said that you would be partners for a week, but I decided to change things up a bit. Right now though we're going to work on climbing trees."

"That's so easy!" Naruto said, confident.

"Without our hands."

"How can we do that?" Sakura asked, genuinely confused. How do you climb a tree with no hands?

"Simple," Replied Kakashi, "I mold the chakra in my feet," he said, walking over to the tree, "and walk right up."

Naruto stared in awe.

"Now I want you guys to try. Right before you fall off, I want you to mark your spot with a kunai. You can get a running start, and remember. This is about chakra control. Not how much chakra you have."

All of team seven, plus Airashii made the ram seal, and focused the chakra in their feet. They then each ran at a tree, and started running up. Naruto fell off almost immediately. Sasuke got higher, but used a bit more chakra before he fell off. He quickly made a slash in the tree. Airashii almost got to the top, but slipped. She quickly made a mark, but was falling. Airashii barely managed to grab onto a branch with the chakra in her feet, but she knew she was slipping.

"Umm, could someone catch me! I'm going to fall." She suddenly fell towards the ground, but was quickly caught, and put down. She turned to face the person who had caught her. She had expected Kakashi, or maybe Naruto, but she was surprised to be staring into obsidian orbs.

"You should be more careful," Sasuke said, emotionless.

"That's the second time you said that to me this week" the kunoichi replied, before running back up the tree.

Sasuke sighed. Couldn't she at least say thanks?

"Hey everone!" Sakura said, from the top of the tree, even though she said everyone, she was really trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Good job," Kakashi said, looking up from the Icha Icha book.

Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke didn't even look her way, but for some reason, It didn't bother her as much as it should have.

When Sakura came back down, Naruto had barely gotten any further from the first time. He walked up to Sakura.

"Um, Sakura-chan?" He asked timidly. Asking for help wasn't his big thing.

"Hmm? What?" She inquired, attentive. She wanted to be as nice to Naruto as possible to make for all the years she ignored him and treated him with anger and disrespect.

"Could I get some tips?"

(-)

All of the pre-teens were sprawled out on the ground, and panting. Airashii had been able to go up and down without slipping, and Sakura could now walk up without much effort. Naruto and Sasuke had both improved, but neither had reached the top quite yet.

Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Earlier I said that I was going to trade your training partners up a bit."

Airashii sighed. Change partners? Today Airashii was supposed to teach Naruto the murasaki bakuha no jutsu! Why were they changing partners so early?

"Naruto and Sakura are going to work with me, and Sasuke and Airashii are going to work together." Kakashi said. He had reasons for doing this. If Airashii was going to be training with the team as often as she had been lately, everyone needed to get along. Therefore, he had changed partners, not really for the training, but more for the teamwork factor. The old pairs generally got along, but he knew that the new pairs would have a bit of trouble warming up to each other. Airashii reluctantly got up and followed Sasuke to the other side of the training grounds.

'The rock? Why did Kakashi put me with the rock? Even Sakura would be better than this,' Airashii thought.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked Airashii.

"I don't really care. I suppose we could do a little taijutsu match."

"Alright," The raven haired genin replied, his hands in his pockets.

They both took their places on the field. No one really said anything, but they both started at the same time. Sasuke and Airashii charged at each other. Sasuke threw a punch, which Airashii easily evaded. As she ducked, she swung her leg out to trip the Uchiha boy. He barely avoided this, back-handspringing out of this move just in time. Airashii ran at him, and threw a seiries of punches and kicks, causing the Uchiha to go on the defensive.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked, blocking a punch.

"You're about as exciting as stale bread," The kunoichi said, doing a complex jump kick punch technique.

Normally Sasuke just brushed it off when somebody insulted him, but for some reason this bothered him. She threw her hand out, trying to get a good hit at his neck, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Airashii used his grip against him, and ducked, swinging her arm over her head, causing Sasuke to have to front flip to avoid his back hitting the ground.

"You're so concentrated on revenge and getting more power, that you forget to see how you're affecting other people. You don't let anyone befreind you. It's like, because you're so good of a ninja, you're too good for friends. People are trying to get close to you, but you just push them away." Airashii explained, blocking his punch, and retaliating with a punch of her own.

Sasuke just froze, and allowed the punch to hit him square in the face. It was all true. Every single word she said was true. No doubt.

(-)

Murasaki Bakuha no jutsu purple blast technique. In Naruto's case, it would be Aoi Bakuha no justu, or blue blast technique.

I don't know If I have said this yet, but despite working with team seven, Airashii is not a genin, she's technically still a student.

Don't forget to review, and remember, I love constructive crit!

Bijou


	7. Unexpected Kiss

**Title: **Unexpected

**Chapter: **10- The unexpected kiss

**Author: **Tia/Bijou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own Airashii and the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. And, I already know what the pairings are going to be, but you can still vote if you want to, though it won't change the pairings.

"Normal speech,"

'Normal thought'

'**Kyubi speech/thought'**

'_**Rokubi speech/thought'**_

'**Inner Sakura'**

(-)

Last time

"You're so concentrated on revenge and getting more power that you forget to see how you're affecting other people. You don't let anyone get close to you. It's like, because you're so good of a ninja, you're too good for friends. People are trying to get close to you, but you just push them away." Airashii explained, blocking his punch, and retaliating with a punch of her own.

Sasuke just froze, and allowed the punch to hit him square in the face. It was all true. Every single word she said was true. No doubt.

(-)

Sasuke had been off balance for the rest of training. He wasn't able to block as well, and his jutsus were off. He had too much on his mind to really concentrate on training. Much too much was going on inside his head, as he thought over what Airashii had said to him earlier. Sasuke was actually happy when Kakashi said that training was over. He glumly walked home, still pondering what Airashii had said.

(-)

For some reason, Sakura felt much more at ease and carefree with Naruto than she had been before. She surprisingly felt as if she had enjoyed training with Naruto. She had laughed at his antics, which she finally realized, were not a way to just be annoying, but a way for people to recognize him, and give him attention. Suddenly it hit Sakura. That's how she acted around Sasuke, but he never gave her recognition. He simply sat there, an unreadable expression on her face. Sakura had tried her hardest to be recognized. She had tried to get him to love her like she loved him. 'Do I really love him?' The question seemed to echo in her mind. She pushed all the thoughts away though, because Naruto was asking her a question.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said, trying to get the pink haired kunoichi's attention.

"Yes Naruto?" She inquired.

"Would you like to go out and get some ramen with me?"

Sakura pondered this for a moment. Normally she would say no, but it wasn't as if she had plans, and even if she asked Sasuke, she knew he would say no.

"Alright, Naruto. You can pick me up at seven."

The blonde genin punched his fist in the air. "Alright!" He started running towards his apartment so he could get ready. "Thanks Sakura!" He yelled over his shoulder, offering a wave.

Sakura just smiled, and headed towards her own house.

(-)

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, and was happy at what she saw. She was dressed in a red halter top with pink cherry blossoms in the corner. Her billowy black skirt was about knee length, and had a pink scarf tied around the top as a belt. Sakura had abandoned her forehead protector for the red ribbon that Ino had given her when they were about 6. She was just smoothing he hair, when there was a knock at the door. She rushed to it, and was surprised to see Naruto was not in his orange jump suit. Instead, he wore a white undershirt that was visible under the black partially buttoned long sleeve top. He wore a pair of black pants, though he still wore his head band and ninja sandals.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura said as she quickly slipped on some black flip-flops.

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed upon seeing the pink haired kunoichi, "You look lovely!"

Sakura blushed. What, why was she blushing? She liked Sasuke didn't she?

**'You know you think he looks handsome like this.'** Inner Sakura stated.

"Tonight, we dine!" Naruto said with a grin, leading Sakura towards the Ichiraku ramen bar.

(-)

_Sasuke's Point of View_

I needed to get moving. I think better when I move, so I couldn't stay in the house. Despite the drizzle, I walked without an umbrella, deep in thought. Airashii, she was so, well, it's hard to describe. What she had said to me during training was still fresh in my mind. It was true, the way I pushed people away. I supposed I did it because I thought they would get in my way. My emotional ties to them would hold me back in my quest for the ultimate power. It was almost an unnatural thirst that kept me going. But what would I do when I defeated my brother? Who would I fall back on? Who would be there for me? These are the questions I had been asking myself since training. I knew the answer: no one. No one would be there for me. I would be all alone. Then I wouldn't have a reason to live. I wasn't surprised when I ended up at the training grounds. I walked this path almost every day, so it was probably burned into my subconscious. I was, however, surprised to see a form sprawled out on the ground next to the upright logs. I took a closer look, and realized it was Airashii. She must have worked herself into exhaustion, and fainted. I just stood there looking at her for a while. She was extremely pretty, and she had an almost peaceful look as she slept. It started to rain heavier, and I didn't want her to get sick, or hurt, so I picked her up and took her to my apartment, seeing as I didn't know her family, or where she lived. When we got to my house, I put her in my bed, after taking off her jacket. I knew she would catch a cold if she wore that wet thing all night. I turned off the lights in my room and went to sleep on the couch.

(-)

Sakura flopped down in her bed. What a day it had been. It had started out with her loving Sasuke, and hating Naruto, and it had ended it the emerald eyed girl going out on a date with the spastic blonde. She looked over at her dresser, to the picture of team seven all together. Airashii was sitting on Naruto's shoulders, giving Kakashi the bunny ears, as Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair. Naruto was grinning like crazy, Sakura herself was in the middle, blushing, and Sasuke was sulking as usual. She sighed. Why was she feeling so blurry? She couldn't get a straight feeling when she thought about the two boys. Her date with Naruto had gone wonderfully, though she did have to slap him for the comment he made about her forehead. Other than that, the ramen date had gone great.

_"Sakura, why do you hate me?" The blonde cyclone asked Sakura. She thought long and hard._

_"No Naruto. I don't hate you." She replied, taking another bite of her ramen._

_"Then why did you say you hated me when we introduced ourselves to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned, a look of confusion coming over his face._

_"Because I didn't know you then, but now I see… you're different."_

Sakura sighed at the memory. Naruto was different. Different in a good way.

(-)

Airashii reached to tug on the sleeve of her jacket. It was freezing. She didn't ever remember her apartment being this cold. Much to her alarm, her hand met her skin, and not the fabric of her jacket. She bolted up in bed. She nearly fainted when she realized that she wasn't in her own apartment. She noticed her jacket hanging on the back of the doorknob to the room, and she put it on. Her arms felt so bare without it. She glanced around the room, hoping to find a clue of where she was, but nothing was in the room except what was in almost every room. A bed, a dresser, a night stand, a desk, a clock, and a closet.

'Boy. Who ever lives here sure has the personality of a rock.' She though to herself, then it hit her. A rock. She was in Sasuke's apartment, most likely in his bedroom. Anger boiled up inside her.

"SASUKE!" She yelled. A hint of a Transylvanian accent. The obsidian eyed genin opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"So you're awake." He said

"What am I doing at your apartment?"

Sasuke sighed. He had figured she would be angry at this. "I found you on the training grounds unconscious. I couldn't just leave you there while it was raining, could I? Since I didn't know where you lived, or any of your family members, I simply took you to my apartment." He said a hint of emotion in the mix.

"I have no family." Airashii whispered.

"What?"

"The only reason I'm here in Konoha, is because my guardian since my parents died, couldn't support me anymore. She had had some health complications, and was in the hospital too much to take care of me, so she contacted your Hokage, who agreed he would allow me hospitality here."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sasuke said the sadness evident in his voice.

"Oh really?" Airashii said, not really believing in the dark genin. All of a sudden, she put a hand on her stomach, "Umm, Sasuke, do you have anything to eat around here?"

(-)

Sakura sat by the front door of her house, waiting for the knock. She and Naruto were going to train a bit by themselves today. She wondered about Sasuke and Airashii. She hadn't seen them today, and it was already 2:00pm. She had seen Naruto twice, and usually, where there is Naruto, there is Airashii. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" She said, acting as if she hadn't been waiting. She opened the door, and looked at a smiling Naruto.

"Are you ready to train?" The blonde boy asked Sakura.

"Of course," She answered, walking out the door.

"Have you seen Shii-chan around anywhere?" Naruto asked Sakura. He had sent a few mental shouts, but he had had no response.

"I haven't seen her or Sasuke at all today. Usually, you two are running around doing something stupid. Naruto got angry at that. He liked Sakura, but he wouldn't stand for her insulting his best friend.

"Shii-chan is NOT stupid! She's very smart, and pretty and funny!" He said, a vein appearing on his forehead.

"I didn't mean it like that, Naruto," Sakura said, attempting to calm the angry boy down.

He sweat dropped. "Oh."

"Maybe we should check Sasuke's apartment," Sakura said, walking towards it.

"Okay," Naruto agreed following the emerald eyed kunoichi.

(-)

Airashii finished off her rice cake, and joined Sasuke in the living room. She sat down on the same couch as him, but on the other side, as far away as possible. Sasuke, curiosity welling up inside him, asked her how her parent's had died. He noticed her eyes clouded over, but she still spoke.

"My parents were killed in a village raid when I was seven. We were sitting eating peacefully when a man…." A tear fell down her cheek, "A man, from a rival village walked in. My mama ushered my up to my room, where I hid in the secret cubby in my closet. My mom returned down stairs." Airashii turned her head, as more tears started coming. "I could hear the sounds of the fight down stairs, and I heard my mother scream my father's name, then all was silent. The man looked for me, but he never did figure out where I hid. I hid in that closet for almost a full 24 hours. I'll never forget the sight I saw when I went down stairs." The olive eyed kunoichi burst into sobs, as all of the memories started flooding back to her. Sasuke scooted over to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. He could relate. When he was young, his entire family was killed in front of his eyes by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. It was amazing how alike their pasts here, but how different was the present. He lived a lonely life of anger, and revenge, while she lived a care free life, full of friends. Sasuke looked at Airashii. She was, so hard to explain, yet he loved everything about her. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was laughing. He loved the way her hair moved in the slightest breeze, and always looked nice, even when she just got out of bed. He loved the way she fought against all odds and rose to the top. Sasuke loved her. As she continued crying, Sasuke tilted her chin towards his face with his finger…..

(-)

Sakura softly knocked on the door to Sasuke's apartment, but there was no answer. The door was unlocked, so Sakura opened it, and both she and Naruto looked in, just as Sasuke pressed his lips to the Airashii's.

(-)

Finally! Some action between the characters. I know this chapter was a lot longer than the norm, and this is the new length that they're usually going to be. Please, leave reviews, and constructive crit. don't be afraid to voice your opinion, and if you're wondering.

Bijou


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**Title: **Charmed  
**Chapter: **8- Expect the unexpected  
**Author: **Tia/Bijou  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own Airashii and the plot.  
**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the great reviews everyone.

"Normal speech,"  
'Normal thought'  
'**Kyubi speech/thought'**  
'**_Rokubi speech/thought'_**  
'**Inner Sakura'**

(-)

Airashii immediately broke the kiss. "I…I shouldn't be here. She said, getting up off the couch and running right through Naruto and Sakura, who were staring in disbelief. Even though Sakura had gotten over him a bit, it still hurt to see him kissing another person. _Especially Airashii_. . Sakura ran off crying, and Naruto glared at the raven haired boy. Even though the feeling Airashii had it wasn't directed at him, he could sense her distress and discomfort.

**'You should kill him for doing that to her.'** The Kyubi said, menacingly.

"I can't believe you," He said, before rushing out the door trying to catch up with Sakura.

"Sakura! Wait!"

(-)

Airashii unlocked the door to her apartment, and wasn't surprised that a hooded man in a dark cloak was standing in a shadowed corner of her living room.

"You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow." She stated flatly, taking off her shoes and depositing them by the door.

"You weren't supposed to spend the night with the Uchiha boy"

"How did I know I was going to pass out during training?" She asked flopping down on the couch.

"You're not supposed to get emotionally attached," The hooded man informed.

"I can't help it," Airashii replied. It was true. These people had something magnetic about them.

"You were just supposed to come and get the information, not start relationships."

"Who cares? I'll be out of their lives in a week. They'll probably forget about me before the year is over.

"You're lucky I let you live, and that's only because your bloodline is of use to us."

Airashii sighed. They went through this on about every mission of hers.

"I want you to get it TONIGHT," The hooded man demanded, tossing her a fore head protector that had a slash through the middle of a foreign symbol, "And don't forget. You're loyalty is not to Konoha. It's to us." He poofed out of the room, leaving Airashii alone. She sighed and turned on the TV, trying to forget about everything that happened with Sasuke today.

(-)

Sasuke sat alone in his bedroom, looking out the window. What had prompted him to kiss her like that? Normally he wasn't this emotional. Normally He wouldn't have even let anyone in his apartment. Why had he let her? Did he really love her, or was that a false feeling created by the similarities of their pasts? He leaned back on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, pondering these questions.

(-)

Naruto finally caught up with the crying Sakura.

"Don't cry," He said, putting an arm around Sakura, who surprisingly didn't shrug him off.

"I can't help it," She said in between sobs, "I know he doesn't love me, but it still hurts that she was able to just waltz in here and get him!"

Naruto remembered the feeling she had gotten from Airashii.

"I don't think she wanted to get him," Naruto said, trying to calm down the teary eyed Kunoichi.

"I know, but still," She said, her body shaking with grief, "It hurts."

Naruto hugged her. "Would some ramen make you feel better?"

(-)

As the clock struck midnight, Airashii slipped out of her apartment, and headed towards the Hokage tower. She had no trouble getting inside, or to the Hokage's office. The walls were relatively thin, so she had no trouble phasing between rooms. She looked around the room, until her eyes rested on a safe, which probably had what she was looking for in it. She crept over, and stuck her hand inside, searching for the object of her intentions. Her hand finally rested upon it. The forbidden scroll. This scroll had all types of ninjutsu in it, including the unsealing technique. She quickly strapped it to her back, and rushed out of the Hokage tower. She didn't want to be around when the ANBU found out what happened. She ran towards the gates of Konoha, phasing right through them, into the forest.

As she leapt between the branches, today's memories flooded into her mind, but she quickly pushed the away. She wasn't supposed to get emotionally attached, right? So why was she feeling a bit of guilt about what she did? Guilt IS NOT an emotion she should be feeling. That was the one emotion they supposedly stole from her. It's not hard to get rid of guilt. If you steal enough times, if you fight enough times, if you break people's hearts enough times, guilt is not something you feel. Naruto's face entered her thoughts. He would be devastated that his best friend had just left, and that she hadn't even said goodbye. Her thoughts were interrupted as she landed on the ground, in front of a group of people that had black cloaks with red clouds on them. She un-strapped the scroll from her back and put it on the ground in front of them.

"Here it is. The scroll you asked for."

One of the tallest members of the group took up the scroll, and opened it. He paused on one of the techiniqes.

"Good job. Now what we need is someone to test this on."

Airashii backed away.

"Don't even think about doing it on me. Itachi would get mad. Besides, you need me," She said, "I'd like a show of hands. Who here can walk straight through any solid object?" Naturally, no one raised their hand, due to the fact than one of them can, and that they are all very serious about this, which Airashii isn't totally.

_**'If they try it on you kit, I'll kill them all with a single bolt of lightning,' **_Raiju reassured in her head.

The man who picked up the scroll looked at her. "No, were not going to test it on you. What about that nine tails kid though?" Airashii flinched.

'please, kami-sama,' she prayed silently, 'don't let them try it on Naruto.'

"Nah," said another member of the group, "We should do it on that Shukaku kid."

Astoundingly, everyone agreed due to the fact that the Shukaku is weakest.

"We strike at sunrise."

(-)

Okay, what did you think of this chapter? I kind of liked it, because it was the twist I was hoping for.


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'm looking for beta readers, to give citique, and help me out with my stories! If you're interested, give me a review, that includes a working email adress I can contact you with. Thanks!

Bijou.


	10. Home sweet home

**Title: **Charmed

**Chapter: **9 – Home sweet home

**Author: **Tia/Bijou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do won Airashii and the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm really busy with school, so I'm sorry that this chapter is late! I didn't forget about you all though!

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

'**Kyubi speech/thought'**

'_**Rokubi speech/thought'**_

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Shukaku speck/thought'

(-)

"Where's Shii-chan?" Naruto questioned, "She's never late."

Sakura sighed. She could care less after the brunette kissed Sasuke. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon."

Sasuke just "Hn"ed, apparently not caring.

"Let's check her apartment! She's probably there!" Naruto exclaimed as the idea hit him. The three headed off towards where Naruto knew she lived.

(-)

"So what do we know about this guy?" Airashii asked Tobi as she boredly stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm… Subaku no Gaara… well, we know he's a Jinchuuriki." The orange masked man replied. Airashii sighed. Tobi was annoying sometimes.

"Get to the stuff I don't know Tobi-teme."

"Well, your eyes aren't as green as normal, and there's a blonde streak in your hair."

This happened every fall, and eventually her eyes would be light blue, the mark on her face would be gone, and her hair would be a sandy blonde/brown. She went through this change like a weasel changes in the winter. Just another by-product of being a jinchuriki. Airashii angrily walked over to where Tobi was leaning against a wall, stood on a chair, grabbed his collar, and pulled him up to her new height. He didn't struggle or do anything though, because this happened a lot, and something would usually calm her down, or distract her before she actually did anything.

" Tell me about the Shukaku kid, not my changing appearance! You know as well as I do that if either of us mess up, our lives are on the line!"

"Oh Airashii, you're so _charming_."

The kunoichi turned towards the sound of the voice. Deidara.

**_'kill him'_** the Raiju said.

Airashii dropped Tobi, and hopped off the chair, angrily walking over to Deidara.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look when you're angry?" Deidara said, half seductively, half jokingly.

Airashii was getting really angry, and was about to knock him upside the head, but she stopped short and rubbed each of her temples with her the corresponding index finger, taking a few slow breaths, trying to calm down, and concentrate on the situation at hand.

"Could we just get back to the Shukaku kid?"

(-)

When Naruto and the gang got to the apartment, Sakura peered in the window.

"You sure she lives here?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Positive. Why?" He asked, pushing Sakura out of the window, and staring in. He now knew why. The apartment was completely empty except for the furnature.

"She's… gone? But why?" Naruto questioned silently to himself. Where could she go anyways? He grew angry and pointed at Sasuke.

"YOU!" He yelled, his face going red, "Because of you she's gone! Probably dead in the forest some where! You made her run away!"

Sasuke was his usual cool and uncaring self.

"I didn't make her. She probably ran out on her own."

'Why doesn't he care?' Sakura thought partly puzzled, and a bit angry. Even she had grown sort of fond of the team addition.

"Hmm? What happened?" Kakashi asked as he poofed in. He had been watching the kids the whole time, so he wasn't going to waste his own time and go to the bridge.

"Airashii ran off because Sasuke kissed her yesterday." Naruto said, still red in the face. Kakashi was slightly amused, knowing that most girls would have been all over Sasuke in that situation. Leave it to the foreigner to dislike the guy. On the other hand, he was a little suspicious. Apparently someone had broken into the Hokage's office last night, and stolen something of precious value. When the Hokage asked Kakashi to review the recording, he was a bit alarmed to see a flash of purple, bright green eyes, another flash of purple, then nothing at all. This thief obviously knew what they were looking for. He was concerned that the thief had been Airashii, though what would she want with the sacred scroll? He shoved it from his mind, as he told his pupils that they were just going to have to have to do this mission without her company.

They all made their way over to the Hokage's office, where they awaited their mission.

"Today, you guys are going to be babysit…"

"No!" Naruto interrupted. " I want a real mission!"

"All right," The hokage sighed, "I normally won't let rookies do a C rank mission, but since you asked for one here it is." He called for a man to come in, and a balding grey haired guy with glasses walked entered

"You'll be escorting this man to the wave country."

The man seemed to be a bit pissed.

"How is that midget going to protect me?"

Naruto laughed, but then looked around the room, and realizing he was the shortest, burst out in anger, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm stronger than you think! I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"All right, all right, calm down." The man said. "Let's just get going. It's a long journey, and I want to be there soon."

As they walked along the road that led away from the gates to Konoha, Kakashi stopped momentarily, but continued on the path with the others.

Naruto continued to rattle on about his future plans,"I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever! I'm going to be hokage, and I'm going to be the bes.."

Two ninjas rose up out of no where

"Naruto watch out!"

(-)

Airashii hung over the couch, lazily fiddling with a rubiks cube.

"Why do you always say that?" She asked Tobi, who was dozing off.

"Say what?"

" We strike at sunrise. You know we never do. It usually takes us about a year to work out a plan like this one. Besides, He gets side tracked sometimes, and sends us on other missions, while He continues to ponder the ultimate goal."

"Exactly. In all the books and shows, the bad guy always says that."

"So, doesn't mean you have to also."

"So, I can."

"Whatever."

(-)

Hey everyone! Now that I'm really busy with school and stuff, so my chapters are going to be coming about once every one or two weeks. I want to give a big thanks to my beta reader Holland! I'm also working on a oneshot called thunder, about when Airashii was younger, and she went to talk to Tobi during a thunder storm. It dives in to their brother-sister like relationship. Oh yeah, I capitalized He, because it is referencing to the leader of Akatsuki, of whom I don't know his name. Don't forget to review!

Bijou


End file.
